


The Yandere's tell their stories

by SomeLove_fanfics2day



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Jak and Daxter, Making Fiends, Wario Land (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Camping, Enemies to Friends, Evidence, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Secrets, Flashbacks, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Murder, Mystery Stories, Screaming, Staged Crime Scene, Stalking, Torture, Weapons, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLove_fanfics2day/pseuds/SomeLove_fanfics2day
Summary: 4 yanderes get together to tell their stories of murders they committed for their loved one to see who's story is the most gruesome out of the 3 their committing againstThis contains high amounts of gore and murder in it so..not your thing? Don't read.
Relationships: Captain Syrup/Wario, Daxter/Jak, Preston Goodplay/Max, Vendetta/Charlotte
Kudos: 9





	1. Daxter's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daxter tells his story of passion and betrayal

"So..what story could YOU possibly have that we haven't heard of?" Vendetta said taking a sandwich out her bag she made that morning,"Something that you most likely never heard before!" The boy said confidently,"yeah..sure. We heard it over and over and over again. What's going to be the difference?" Syrup asked. Daxter flashed a devilish smirk,"oh..you haven't heard nothing yet."

After I turned into a ottsel,Me and Jak spent more time together meaning I..started to developed feelings for him. Even when I was a human..I always like him more then a friend. All I wanted was for him to hold me in his arms and protect me from anything that tried to hurt me,I just want him in my life even more then he already is.

My feelings only continued to grow as we spent more time..but..I noticed that after I became human again I learned that a bunch of girls liked him. At first,I didn't mind,but after a while of the girls flirting with him..my blood could never stop boiling. Just thinking of a girl trying to steal him from me,I..I couldn't take it.

But I could never do anything,I was watched as he disappeared from my sight. I didn't know I had an obsession before I noticed I started to collect things that belonged to him,my prize possession being a clump of hair I got when he was cutting his hair a bit but it was enough for it to feel soft when you cuddle with it,That's when I learned I might have been a bit possessive over him. But it only got worse when Tess came back.

Tess was my 'girlfriend' for a few years. I didn't really like her but I couldn't get out of it,but one night was the night I couldn't take it. She kept me away from Jak..to the point he met someone..that he called his girlfriend..that's when I knew that she had to go. Along with that whore he called a..'girlfriend'

_Daxter looked at Tess as she grabbed a pot out the cabinets,"I was thinking of spaghetti for tonight..what do you think?" She asked smiling happily,"I guess.." Daxter said looking away at his phone stalking Jak again on Social Blade. Tess started to boil the water humming happily,"Where should we go?" The boy looked over at her confused,"What do you mean?" "Where should we move? I'm feeling like going to the mountains might be fun." Tess suggested happily_

_"um..what are you talking about? What's wrong with here?" "Nothing,I just..wanna go somewhere nice! Far away from Jak mainly.." Tess said the last part quietly but Daxter heard it clearly making him see red,"Why?" "Why what hun?" Daxter stood up and walked over to her,"Why do you think your better then him?" Tess was confused,"Do your really think your my first option?" "No?" "RIGHT." Daxter slammed her head on the stove some of the boiling water going into her eyes._

_She fell to the ground crying covering her eyes as the burned,"My heart belongs to Jak..and only Jak..I NEVER..LIKED..YOU!" Daxter yelled as he poured the rest on her body making blisters appear and nasty bubbles appear on her skin. The boy grabbed a vase slamming it on her head,"You know..it's called..Bros before Hoes for a reason." Daxter grabbed a flammable substance witch was liter fuel and poured it over her body,he took out a match and lit it,"This'll get rid of the evidence..AND YOU." He placed it down and book it towards the door as screams filled the house._

When I killed Tess..I felt something in my heart that wouldn't go away..a sudden lust for blood. I went over to Jak's girlfriend's house...I forgot her name..I think it was Mia or something. I invited myself in,but she had a cute little dog that made took much noice so I-"Killed it?" What?! No! I took it outside,I have a heart too you know.

_Daxter went through the window into the house of the girl. He noticed a cute little puppy that had cute floppy ears barking at him,Daxter opened the door and let the dog go out. The boy walked into a dark room that the girl slept in,in his bag he took out four wires and tied her to the bed. Alongside several knives that were sharp and ready to be used._

_A hum escaped his mouth as he worked making sure everything was ready,"huh? Where..am I?" "Morning Sunshine!" The girl looked at him confused,"Aren't you..Daxter? That guy Jak talks about all the time?" Daxter paused a moment,"Jak..talks about me? What does he talk about?!" "He says a lot. That your brave and strong,smart,etc." The boy blushed thinking of the things Jak must think about him_

_"Then..I guess your not needed here then. Right?" The girl looked at him with fear,"What's going on?! Is this a prank?!" "Of course not! If it was..then why am I cutting your leg?" Daxter took a knife slicing it along Her leg up to her foot making a scream come out,"Blood releasing is so sweet right? You feel a sudden light headedness you can't get from vomiting,consider yourself lucky." Daxter said smiling._

_He stabbed the knife into her stomach,"When the police come..they'll have some fun going through your stomach,it'll be very fun for me to watch! Hehe.." The boy started to giggle as he pulled an intestine out and wrapped it around her neck chocking her._

_After he did that,the intestine was stretched to the other side of the room. He took a thumbtack and nailed it in place,"Fine art!" He said happily. The girl looked down at her stomach seeing the blood her body was losing making her slip away,Daxter took a pliers from the tray and pulled out her tongue nailing it next to her intestine,"Welp! This has been fun! But..I think I should go. Police should be here..in..4 days or less." Daxter packed his stuff up and walked out,"See you in hell!"_

_When her face came on the news 8 days later,Jak was crying but I reassured him that I wasn't going anywhere so he's safe as long as he's with me. Ever since,all my killings were of people who liked him since..I'm the only one who can EVER.EVER..Love him.._

"And now I'm here. Killing..and making sure Jak is always mine." Daxter finished,"That was nice..but not the worse I heard." Syrup said crossing her arms as Vendetta was making dinner,"Alright. Who thinks they can beat my story?!" Someone raised their hand.


	2. Preston's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preston tells his tale of romance and misfortune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here.Take it.

"I believe I can beat your tale with my own." The boy with brown hair said,"Really? I like to see you try." Daxter said crossing his arms,"I highly doubt yours will be any different. Daxter's was..creative with his killings. What could you-" "I killed everybody who was close to him to the point he broke." The fireplace was now silent,"Yeah..it was a shame to see him like that. His poor heart of stone was going to break without me. Oh Maxie~I'm sorry you had to face that." "Alright,you peaked my interest. Tell the story!" Syrup said.

After arriving at Camp Campbell,I didn't noticed it then but after awhile..I started to feel more alive. It was a shitty camp yeah,but..someone there..made it..less shitty..you know? Even before I was at the camp I..had an act for killing things and emptying their bodies for spot but it was always small animals. The thing is...I felt nothing. My heart was numb..my thoughts were nonexistence..my parents tried to get a therapist but everything they did came out useless in the end. That all changed when I met Max,he was there,asking ME for a rope. I knew we were soulmates. But oh? What was that for yonder.

Two thieves taking him away? No..I couldn't let them take him. So..I advice a plan,I sent two notes out one for Nikki and one for Neil to meet at the same area but at a different time. Nikki was first being at 2am and Neil was at 4am,that way I got two hours of fun! The night was so young and their screams made it more fun. To get rid of the bodies,I let them flow down in a boat to one of the isles. Simple crime committed.

_"Hello? Who wanted to see me?!" Nikki yelled out wearing a blue hoodie that look too familer,"Hey Nik! How's the night?" The aqua haired girl looked over to see Preston holding rope,"Oh..hey! Did you want to meet me here?" "Yes! I have something important to tell you." "What is it?" Preston did a motion with his finger to turn around. Nikki did so seeing as Preston was her friend and all._

_The boy grabbed a bat and slammed it down on her head,he took her body to a tree and tied her foot so she'd be handing upside down,"As strong as you think you are..you really aren't,I mean..you should of stick to the flower scouts darling." Preston laughed evilly as he took a grapefruit knife that he found in the kitchen since he didn't want to steal Nerf's knife since he had a feeling he would beat him to a pulp._

_He took the edge and started to carve something in her skin,Nikki screamed feeling the blade on her pale skin. If they weren't far into the woods where nobody could hear them then Preston would have been worried_

_"Annndd done darling! Don't you think it's adorable?" Preston said looking at his handy work,"Oh right..you can't see it. Well..it says,'I hate Max with all my life and won't steal him.' I even wrote it in cursive! Aren't you lucky?" Nikki was sobbing out loudly begging for anyone to help. The boy rolled his eyes before he noticed something lying on the ground._

_A centipede crawling about,"since you LOVE to eat dirt so much,why don't you eat-" Preston grabbed the bug by the tale and showing her,"THIS?" Nikki's eyes widened when she saw the colors on it,"No! Those things are poisonous!" Preston looked at it. The bug consisted of Red,Orange,and yellow,"wow..then you'll have fun with this one huh?" He shoved it down her mouth making her gag. The boy made sure she swallowed it whole without wasting a single bit,"Delicious right? he asked with a devilish grin. From the corner of his vision he could tell that somebody was coming,"Have fun in hell bitch." He stabbed the knife into her throat without problem before grabbed the rest of his stuff,taking off her jacket,and fleeing._

_The groundskeeper walked up to see the remains of the child,"heh. Another dead body." He took the corpse and dragged it to a field that had flowers with fireflies flying around it he laid her body down to face the stars that shined over the night. Now that Nikki's soul was gone,her body was the only thing enjoying the sight._

After I killed Nikki,I then soon went back to my cabin to prepare Neil's arrival which would be in about 1 more hour. I gotten together a sharp blade and a poisoned drink. It wouldn't be long that I would see my victim rise from bed to get dressed. As he stumbled out I knew I just HAD to do it in the cafeteria! It'll be such a sight to see when you walk in for breakfast! Neil took a turn towards the woods but I told him I was the one who sent and decided to change the location to the cafe. That's when my night went from good to great.

_"so..what did you need to talk about?" "I wanted to try something. Every night I'm testing this game to see who's better at it." Preston said taking a knife out and toying with it,"um..what game is that?" "The knife game. You now spread your fingers and start to sing?" Neil breathed out in a relief,"I thought that you'd hurt me or something." Preston gave him the knife,"Go ahead. Start." Neil looked at it confused,"Um..sorry..I don't think I can." Preston smiled he grabbed the knife and slammed Neil's hand down,"What are you-" Preston started_

_"Oh~ You have all your fingers. The knife goes chop chop chop-" "Preston please!!" "If I missed the spaces then your fingers will come off." "I'm sorry if I did anything to you!" "And if I hit your fingers,the blood will soon come out. But all the same I'm playing this cause your very dumb." Neil was sobbing loudly just like Nikki did,"Oh~ Chop Chop Chop Chop Chop,I'm picking up the speed,and it I hit your fingers then you might see. Why I'm doing this for the one I love. You'll be gone and he'll always love me!" The knife slammed down._

_Neil opened his eye to see that Preston didn't stab him,"See? How easy was that?" He let go of Neil's hand making the boy fall to the ground scared,Preston took the cup out,"Here,have some water." Neil sat up and drank a sip,"Are you ok?" "Yeah a-" Neil started to chock. Preston walked away happily humming the tune he created._

Then when David found his body along with Nikki's,Max sorta..broke down. He stayed away from everyone and didn't say a word. That's when I came,I was his company and best friend now. I even gave back his hoodie that Nikki was wearing that night,of course I washed it,he was so happy! Seeing him smile gave me life and made us closer then ever. Nobody's going to separate us we'll be in each others arms that's how it going to stay forever..even now that camp's over,we still meet up to chat about things I'd never be interested to..but at least I feel alive again.

"hmm..interesting. You broke him down..so you could build him up?" Vendetta asked,"Yup! It makes him feel like I'm a gardening angel." "Gardener? You mean Guardian?" Daxter asked,"No. We have a garden. So..I'm an Angel..who likes to garden." "Oh..that makes no sense along with your story." Syrup said,"Yeah! How about I tell ya'll my story?"


	3. Vendetta's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vendetta tell's her tale of sweetness and bitterness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter!

"What story could you possibly tell? By this point you must have ran out of ideas." Preston said,"Oh no. My story is original. Listen and enjoy." Vendetta said. Syrup grabbed a s'more off plate and started to listen.

I had control over a town,A crappy town yeah..but that was normal life for me. Life was at the point at being so boring it hurt. But then..SHE came into my life. Blue hair. She was..everything I dreamed a girl could be. She was sweet,trusting,and a really good baker. I mean,everything she makes was amazing and full of love. Before her..I felt bitterness..but with her..it was sweet,so sweet..so..sweet..I was going to melt of the sweetness she put in my veins.

When she was with me..I felt like I was floating in a surgery wonderland full of pastel and sweet things like Cupcakes,Brownies,Strawberry Shortcakes,Chocolate Milkshakes,and Jam. I feel at home like it's where I'm supposed to be. But..when I'm in my wonderland,something bitter would come in to destroy it. That's when I noticed someone who would take her away from me,they want to destroy my wonderland! They want to take her away so they can destroy her innocence so everything will turn bitter. But it crossed the line when it was the prom,that was when I had to save her from these disgusting people

_Vendetta watched as Charlotte danced with her date Mort. Grudge wasn't here since Vendetta had no need of making fiends,she couldn't go to her wonderland since there was a bitter substance seeping in which gave her a headache,her thoughts were nonexistent just staring at Charlotte and Mort as the smiled and danced throughout the night but sudden chatter took her eyes off her,"Do you see that blue girl?" "That girl with that nerd? Yeah." "She's cute." "She is. You should ask her out." "I should. Maybe after the dance." Vendetta froze as she heard that._

_In her head..she felt her wonderland shatter. The pastel colors turning dark,the sweet things turning bitter,and the happiness disappearing. She needed to get rid of these people..they were bitter disgusting..They don't know what love is..and they want Charlotte..so they can dirty her..and ruin her innocence. Vendetta stood up and walked over to the punch bowel,she put some in three cups and in one she put 2 different types of drugs in two of the cups that made it turn a darker red._

_"Hey guys! I brought some punch!" Vendetta interrupted the two from dancing,"Oh! Hey Vendetta! Thank you!" Charlotte said taking the cup with the sleeping drug,Mort took the cup with the vomiting pill. The three drank down their punch,"Mgm! Delicious!" Mort started to feel sick while the blue girl felt lightheaded,"You should rest." Vendetta grabbed Charlotte as she was about to pass out. She took her outside to her car that was ready to go,"Here she is Hamster. Take her home,tell her grandma she had too much fun ok?" Grudge nodded and drove off._

_Vendetta walked back into the building a spawn more fiends,"Lock up the doors and exists. Then go down to the boiler on my command." Vendetta said. The fiends went off to lock up the exits. She walked into the boy's bathroom to see two things,a gay couple making out and Mort vomiting,"Alright you two get out! Go home and make out!" The couple went out annoyed. Vendetta took this chance to drown Mort who was leaning over the toilet. She help him down with her foot making sure he doesn't get up,when he stopped squirming she walked away locking the bathroom door._

_The fiends returned successful,"Good job. Now give me that bomb I was working on." Vendetta said. One of the fiends gave her the bomb leading her downstairs to the boiler that connected to the top floor of the school,"Time to start." She connected the bomb to the boiler ready to begin the killing,"Now..time to think..what should I say before I set it of?" Vendetta though for a moment,"Eh. Nobody's going to miss them." She started to timer for 40 seconds. The green girl ran out the building her black with white jumpsuit making it easier to get out,once out she got far enough to see and avoid the explosion. It glowed like fireworks at night as screams filled the place._

The next morning we didn't have school,you know why already. Charlotte learned of this and asked what happened,I told her that someone planed to blow up the school so I had Grudge take her home as I dealt with the person. But they were long gone in the crowd. I ran out to see the building in ashes. Charlotte called me a hero! And she was happy she had me. She gave me..get this..a kiss on the forehead,"Wow!" Yeah. We've been close ever since then.

"Wow..that was a very impressive story." Preston said surprised,"Yeah it is. But I say I told the BEST story out of you three! Ha Ha!" "What no! My story had more believable things in it!" Daxter yelled,"Um..your forgetting someone." Everyone looked at the captain who was sitting patiently,"Oh right. What's your tale?" Vendetta asked


	4. Syrup's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Syrup tells her tale of romance and alcohol

"yeah tell us..what is this tale you've been holding back." Daxter said,"well..I guess..it started..when..Wario opened Warioware."

At first I didn't really care but after a few female workers started to work there I grew worry. We still hanged out like..went out for drinks each time he came out with a new game and it went well. You know..after our last adventure..I can't seem to stop blushing when he was around,it was confusing to me. But after awhile it made sense since..it was love. I..wanted to marry him. My own enemy,but I couldn't deny it any longer,I loved him.

Most people would have choice Mario or Luigi..heck Waluigi if their desperate but no..I choice Wario every bodies last choice in dating but heck theirs a bunch of people wanting to date my math professor so I guess were all desperate,"Mr.Baldi?" Yep. Anyways back to my story,It all started at a bar like it did everyday but this night is when I met a girl with red hair and glasses. She seemed cool and she also works with Wario at Warioware.

_"so..does Wario talk about me?" "What's your name?" Penny asked as she drank down her beer,"Captain Syrup but my real name is Melissa Anderson."_

_"Hold up! Your name is Melissa?" Daxter asked,"Yes." Syrup said,"Why don't you use it?" Preston,"Too many bad memories." Syrup said annoyed_

_"Oh yeah,he talks about you a lot! He says that your interesting and smart. You are cool." Penny said making Syrup smile happily,"He also said he would love to ask you out on a date or something." The captain started to blush,"but theres this girl..her names Mona or something. She works with us but she doesn't do anything besides flirt with Wario. I don't get it." She said chugging down another drink._

_Syrup looked at her whisky and gripped the cup tightly,"Well,I should get home. Grandpa and Mike will get mad if I'm not back by 12." Penny stood up placing 40 dollars on the counter,"See ya around!" The red haired left leaving the bartender and Syrup,"Order me another." "I think you had enough for the night." "GIVE.ME.ANOTHER.ONE." The bartender gave her another beer and shot of whisky._

_One after the other_

_Syrup got lost in her drinks hiding her sadness_

_Why did she care that he had someone liking him?_

_If she didn't care then why is she drinking so much?_

_It was hard to hold each drink down as she started to feel dizzy and grew a headache_

_The Bartender told her it was time to go_

_Syrup took 2 containers of beer to carry her ride to her way back to her ship_

_On the way there she drank more and more,"I..Don't..*hick* care..some..whore is taking him..from me..he..was..MY..best friend..first..bitch..dog..thing.." Syrup's vision was fading as she saw her ship in the distance,"Just a bit..more..*hick*..heh.." Syrup laughed as she started to turn her car in different direction as the streets seemed empty. But her fun ended when she hit something._

_Syrup stopped her car and started to pray,"Please just be a dog. Please just be a dog. Please let it be a dog!" She got out to check to see the someone limping on the ground,"OH MY GOD!" The body looked up at her. It was a girl,orange hair,red dress with a white fur coat,"H..Help me!" Syrup grabbed her phone ready to dial an ambulance,"What is your name?!!"_

_"M..Mona.." Syrup stopped and placed her phone down. She looked down at the girl with a blank glare,"Well..*hick* You don't look that bad. How about we have a drink instead of getting the police?" Syrup asked sitting the girl up against the car_

_"I need a hospital!" "No..you look fine really." Syrup took out two beers,she popped them opened and placed one of them into the girl's hand,"To new friends!" Syrup clanked their drinks together and chugged hers down. Mona was crying out for help,"I heard you liked a man named *hick* Wario..is that right?" Mona looked at the woman with blurry vision,"I say your desperate for something since your *hick* choosing him. Most people would have choice Mario or heck..Waluigi. Good choice..even though he said,that he likes me." Syrup said smiling,"Who are you?!"_

_Syrup stood up and kicked Mona down again,"Someone you don't *hick* wanna mess with." She said smiling. Mona breathed heavily,"I love seeing people *hick* like this. So weak,so..pathetic..I *hick* love it!" Syrup got back into her car moving his forward to make sure the wheel was close to the girl's head,she backed it up to hear a scream then a pop._

When her body was found,Wario didn't really feel sad. He loved me after all,nobody would ever care if I steal him. Like I said,He's nobodies first choice. But he's mine. My soul belongs to him,but there's a lot of people who like him..so..guess my work isn't done yet..or ever will be done.

"Holy hell..you..ran over somebody..SOOOO Original!" Vendetta said mockingly,"I mean..it's gory but not the worse we heard all day." Preston said,"I guess it's ok..I don't know really or care. My story was the best." Daxter said,"Um..what are you guts talking about?" The four looked over to see Will standing there,"oh hey Wonder-Red! We're telling our tales of murder and thinking whose the best." Preston said,"Mine!" Vendetta yelled,"No way! Mine!" Daxter yelled,"I had a lot to go off on. So me." Syrup said annoyed. The 4 started to argue again,"I can't deal with this." Red walked nervous he might make it worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to do more fanfics like this,short and to the point..I like it. Comment on what I should write next.


End file.
